This invention relates to an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an engine cooling arrangement and a cooling arrangement that assist in cooling the EGR system of the engine.
As is well known, engines frequently embody an exhaust gas recirculation system (EGR) that is utilized to control the amount of nitrous oxides in the exhaust. By circulating a portion of the exhaust gases back into the combustion chambers, the combustion temperature can be lowered and nitrous oxide emissions reduced and/or controlled.
Normally the amount of exhaust gas recirculation is controlled by means of a valve in a conduit that extends from the exhaust system of the engine to the induction system. These valves are frequently reciprocating type valves having sealing surfaces that are brought into and out of engagement by a control element so as to control the amount of exhaust gases recirculated for a given engine running condition.
Obviously, the valve and its mounting body experiences a substantial amount of heat due to the fact that the exhaust gases are quite highly heated. This heat can deteriorate the operation of the EGR valve and also can generate excess heat in the engine. Furthermore, the introduction of hot exhaust gases into the intake system can raise the temperature of the air inducted and thus reduce the volumetric efficiency of the engine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for cooling an engine and more particularly cooling the EGR valve of engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple low cost and highly effective arrangement for cooling the exhaust gas recirculation valve of an engine without requiring extra components at the same time simplifying the overall engine construction.